The Journal
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Felix just can't seem to give Monique her well deserved privacy. Will it be the end of them?


To my love for Molix!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

--

Felix wheeled himself around her room again quickly. He knew that she hated it when he made tracks in her carpet but today he didn't care. That woman was driving him absolutely nuts. He actually couldn't believe she'd been ignoring him when he ranted about quantum physics. She always listened when he ranted! She was his woman that was her job as it was his when it became her turn to rant about things that he didn't care about. Like the new lines of fuzzy toes socks they got in at Club Banana, although he did enjoy wearing the ones she bought him even though he couldn't feel them. The thought was nice and he looked good in them But that was beside the point!

Felix stopped moving when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Felix knew those had to be his girlfriends dad's feet. Her old man was probably coming to try and kill him again like he did the first time Felix been in his little girl's room with the door closed. The ebony skinned man had no bones about throwing a handicapped kid out of the window. The threatening glares had increased ten fold since the world found out the two were dating, but he didn't care. He loved her! And no evil looks, threats, or near death experiences with her father were going to keep him away from her. Of course he had yet to say those three life threatening words aloud to her, he knew that she knew what he thought she knew.

Felix let go of the breath he'd been holding as he heard his beloved voice deterring her father away from her room.

"Coast is clear," She said coming in.

"Good," Felix said. "I thought he might throw me out of the window again."

The two sighed. She knew that when her dad flipped he really flipped.

Turned out Felix wasn't the first boy her father had thrown out of an open window or closed one in the other guys case. Her last boyfriend ended up with the same fate but he wasn't nearly as determined to keep the brown skinned goddess as Felix was.

The wheelchair bond young man knew what life was like without her.

Their short break up a few months ago proved it would be terrible.

Felix had insisted that he take care of her when she caught the flu from standing in front of his house for hours. He felt partially responsible seeing how he could have prevented it if he'd gone out side and retrieved her sooner.

He watched her, like him she wore a pair of long black basketball shorts and a white baseball tee with black sleeves and smiled. He was lucky, no doubt about it.

"Like what you see?" He heard her ask.

He nodded and reached out for the shapely curves that were teasing him, he groaned when they were snatched away.

"So close!" He thought with an audible grown.

His silent griping stopped when his girlfriend locked her bedroom door.

--

Monique ran her hands over Felix's torso. She felt him relax as she kissed the back of his neck softly, she made sure not to leave any marks. God forbid their parents think they were having sex. Which wasn't completely untrue, but still! What was a little oral every once in a while? And their 'rents didn't need to know.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Felix asked.

"Not today," Monique said, leaving her leaning position.

Felix pouted but that quickly changed. Today Monique just wanted to cuddle which was completely alright with him.

She helped him onto her bed, which was higher than his and laid back as Felix climbed ontop of her.

"This position is going to get us in trouble one day," Felix mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Monique.

She moaned into the kiss and adjusted herself underneath him, spreading her legs just a bit wider.

This day was definitely going in her journal.

--

Monique groaned in the couples new kiss maybe cuddling today wasn't such a great idea.

The two wrestled for control of the kiss as things heated up between the two. Over shirt's had long been discarded and had it not been for Monique's sports bra and spaghetti strap shirt her upper torso would have been bare.

Felix wanted the stupid shirt gone. He didn't mind the bra but the shirt had to go.

Monique silently agreed she wanted to feel him against her. They were both aware that they would have to stop soon before things got to out of hand.

They had rules they made sure they followed. To hell with the heat of passion, that just wasn't going to consume them anytime soon.

She rolled him over and straddled his waist, breaking their kiss in order to pull her shirt off.

"Much better," They said simultaneously. But neither one took any mind.

Felix's hands were experts at massaging Monique's soft skin. Of course the new contact wasn't doing the hard on in his basketball shorts any good, but hey! There was so much more he could enjoy without a release. Which he was sure he'd get whether he tried or not.

He was already close to climax thanks to all the friction the two caused and Monique wasn't far behind.

"Ah fuck," Felix mumbled halting the attention he was getting. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Monique nodded in understanding retrieved their shirts.

Felix quickly pulled his shirt on, and got back into his chair, by the time he reached the door Monique, clothing and hair perfect, was logging onto her computer like nothing even happened.

Felix cracked open the door and looked down the hallway.

"My dad left if that's who you're looking out for," Monique laughed as Felix sighed a breath of relief and went into the bathroom.

Monique checked and made sure he was there before reaching on the top shelf of her bookcase and pulled out a book called I spy, quickly she took the cover off of it, which revealed a nice brown book with her initials engraved on the front. She then hid the cover so Felix wouldn't find it. Monique couldn't help but grin as she unlocked it.

A few minutes later she heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, but she ignored it. She was to busy writing down the events of the day so far while they were still fresh in her mind.

Felix rolled his eyes when he re-entered the room. He should have known she'd be putting an entry into the cursed book. This wasn't the first time this month she'd done that.

What was it about this stupid book that she wrote in? Did it have some type of sentimental value? What could have more value than her spending time with him?

Monique smiled lightly at her entry and locked her book only then did she take the time to acknowledge Felix again.

"What's wrong?" She asked noting his frown.

"Nothing," he lied. How was he suppose to tell her he was jealous of an inanimate object?

"It's the book isn't it?" She wondered aloud. "You look like that every time you see me writing in it.

"Why do you have to write in it so much?" He asked.

"Because there are things I need to get out of my system." She answered.

"But I'm right here!" Felix exclaimed. "Talk to me."

"I can't talk to you about everything Felix, there are something's a girl has to keep to herself."

"Okay," Felix sighed.

"Now be a good boy until I get back," She kissed him on top of his head and left the room.

Felix tapped on the arm of his chair. He eyed the evil book that held the things his girlfriend wouldn't tell him.

He had an idea of what she'd left to do, so she'd be gone a while. He listened out to make sure she wasn't coming, she'd gone downstairs and he could hear her clanking around in the kitchen.

He rolled over to her computer desk and for some reason felt the need to poke the journal before picking it up. She could have had some type of alarm attached to the stupid thing, then he'd really be caught.

He picked it up slowly and looked it over. No weird girlie stickers, no scribbles just a simple cover and a lock. Which seemed pointless since the keys were sitting next to it. She probably trusted him enough to think that he wouldn't dare try to invade her privacy.

If only she knew.

He opened the book and read the newest entry.

--

"You have to help me, man!" Felix begged Ron. "She wants to go all the way. What do I do?"

"Stop reading her diary?" Ron said over a naco. Kim had abandoned him for the day to be with Shego.

"Yeah but,"

"Look, if you'd stayed out of her things you wouldn't even know. So just pretend like you don't."

"I can't do that," Felix said. "I want to make her happy in anyway possible."

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Felix answered honestly.

"Then you're not," Ron pointed out. "If you were, you'd know. Simple as that."

"True, but she's really good at it."

"It's just mountain climbing Felix," Ron sighed.

"I know!" He said. "But climbing physically happens to be really hard for me. Takes a lot of upper body strength that I don't have."

"Then ask her to help you train. She does it with Kim and Shego every morning." Ron says. "I'm weaker than them but you don't see me complaining."

"You're also used to be dragged over the world at every waking moment."

"I'll give you that." Ron got up to order a few more naco's obviously his Grande size me episode hadn't deterred him away from the fatty foods that he loved.

Felix sighed. He secretly hated Mountain climbing but only tolerated it because Monique loved it almost as much as she loved shopping, which now he considered Monique might love more than him.

--

"Girls he's been acting so weird!" Monique insisted. "Last night I suggested we climb on Tuesday and he gave me some lame excuse and went home."

"Did you ever consider he might not like climbing?" Shego asked.

"He'd tell me if he didn't," Monique answered earnestly. "I think he would at least hint at it."

"He wouldn't," Kim said, finding a hold for her foot."If you take a sincere interest in something Felix won't knock it because he doesn't like it."

"He'll most likely suffer through it." Shego added.

"I'm going to stop asking him to come after we do a full climb." Monique said finally. "Then I'll just keep it as an early morning thing."

"Good idea," Kim said. "Anything he likes to do?"

"Umm build stuff," Monique says. "Normally I sleep through that. Anything to with physics, or basketball."

"Well?" Shego asked.

"I hate basketball, and the physics stuff I don't really understand. I'm learning though since he talks about it so much." Monique answered as the reached the top of the cliff they'd been climbing.

"At least it's nothing super complicated." Kim said sitting down with her legs dangling off the side.

"Yeah I guess," Shego said stretching her legs.

"So where ya going later?" Kim asked. "Got any plans?"

"Not really," Monique said, pulling out her journal she carried around in her backpack.

"What is that?" Shego asked snatching it away from her once it was open.

"It's my dairy," Monique said trying to get it back.

"You've got nice hand writing," Kim said looking over her girlfriends shoulder.

"You're still a virgin?" Shego asked flipping through the first few pages.

"Yes!" Monique said making an attempt to get it back but this time Kim stood in her way.

"Wow," Shego said, reading some more of Monique's most graphic details. "Why don't you just screw the guy?"

"Because I'm not ready," Monique said.

"Seems like you are," Kim mumbled. Coaxing her girlfriend to turn the page.

"You suck his..."

"Give that back," Monique growled holding her hand out.

"Alright, alright," Shego said closing the book and giving it back to her.

"I don't ask you about the things you do to Kim," Monique said angrily.

"But you already know what Shego does to me without us going into detail." Kim reminded her.

"I could have sworn you didn't want to know the details anyway."

"I don't!" Monique insisted. "But I don't want you to know my details before a get the chance to tell you."

"Fine," Shego huffed. "Keep the all the good stuff to yourself."

--

Felix sighed. Again instead of paying attention to him, Monique was scribbling in the god forsaken journal. He was forced to watch some boring television program instead of catering to his woman's many needs. Okay...she didn't have that many needs but he still wanted to cater to them!

After a few more minutes Monique got up and left the room. Felix took note of the open journal on his desk, he eyed it thinking about all the evils that the thing held, and how much he could help their relationship if he read the information inside.

Earlier, Monique had been surprised that Felix had so willingly excepted the full climb and once they got to the top Monique said that she wouldn't make him come along with her any more.

Of course he didn't put up a fight, they could find better ways to spend their time and leave the physical activities other than basketball to Kim and Shego.

"This is crap," He said wheeling over to the desk and reading the new entry.

"Oh great,"

--

"Bro. get off my phone," Ron said, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"She left the book here man," Felix said flipping through the pages. "I've got free range."

"Do what's best for you and your relationship by calling her and letting her know it's there...don't read it."

"This is my golden opportunity to get inside her mind!"

"Felix are you stupid?" Ron grumbled. "If men were meant to understand women don't you think we'd understand them?"

"Ron, if you had a gateway into Kim's mind you wouldn't peak inside?"

"Hell no dude that's uncharted territory I'm not willing to step foot in,"

"I bet Shego would,"

"Shego doesn't need to, that's why they work so well together,"

"Are you saying that since I have to take a peak inside of Monique's mind every once in a while we aren't compatible."

"Dude! It's 2:30 in the morning call me when my brain is functional,"

"When is that?"

Felix sighed when the line went dead and hung up the phone. He looked at the book in his hands and dialed Monique's number.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Felix heard her groan.

"You left your book here," Felix said instead of answering her question. "You know the one you always scribble in."

"I'll be right over!" Monique said fully waking up.

"You're dad will freak," He said. "I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Felix said. "I just didn't want you to think you'd lost it or something."

"Thanks Felix," Monique said. "Ttyl."

For the second time that night Felix was hung up on. He sighed and looked back at the book. He had a whole nights reading ahead of him.

--

"Did you bring it," was the first thing Monique said to him once she saw him at school.

"Yeah," he said pulling it out of his backpack.

"Thank you much," She said plucking it from his grasp and kissing it. She opened the book and eyed it suspiciously.

"Did you read this?" She asked.

"Mornin'!" Ron said popping out of no where along with Kim and Shego.

"Hey guys!" Felix said turning his attention away from his girlfriend. "How's it goin'?"

"Great," Ron said.

Shego mumbled something about Bonnie, getting smacked for commenting on her ass and Kim glared at her.

"I've got to get to the library and grab a copy of Catch-22 for a book report." Kim said. "I'll see you later."

"I'll come with," Monique said. " I chose Flowers for Algenon."

"I loved that book," Shego commented. "It made me cry at the end."

"So did Of Mice and Men if I remember correctly." Kim said.

"There's just something about sad endings that break my heart."

"Keep commenting on B's nice ass and you'll have a sad ending." She threatened.

--

"You never answered my question," Monique said, resting on his bed lazily. A few days had passed since Felix had returned her journal.

"What question love?"

"Did you read my journal?"

"Do you think I would do something like that?" Felix asked in mock offence.

"Honestly?" Monique said. "Hell yes."

"Moni'!" Felix pouted.

"Did you or no?" She asked in all seriousness.

She already knew that Felix had read it. She'd snuck out of her house to come and get it, only to find that when she climbed the ladder up the his bedroom window he was reading it.

Did he really have the heart to lie to her? Monique thought about the question.

"Um,"

"Felix, Yes or no!"

"No.." He said on impulse. "Yes!"

"Which one!" She growled.

"Yes," He sighed. "I read the stupid journal."

"Why would you do something so stupid!" She asked calmly, standing up.

Felix noticed the journal in his girlfriends hands and glared.

"Because I wanted to know what was more important than me!" Felix huffed.

"What!" Monique said looking down at the book. "What would give you such a stupid idea?"

"You're always writing in it when you should be paying attention to me!" He shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" she yelled.

"This is my house I'll holler as loud as I damn well please," He growled.

"Then I'd better leave," Monique hissed tossing the journal at him. "And since you're so interested in invading my privacy keep it, there's a few more entries since you gave it back to me!"

"That's not fair," Felix said. "You can't just walk out."

"Wrong! What's not fair is that instead of talking to me you read my secrets Felix." Monique whispered. "I thought things were suppose to be better this time around."

"So did I," Felix muttered as she left.

He heard the front door close and glimpsed down at the book he felt so much hatred for.

"This is all you fault!" He said to the book as he looked into the fire Monique had lit only moments ago.

He sighed and tossed the book into the flames.

It went up in smoke like his relationship.

--

End.

Let's see what the next one shot has in store for them?

Review please...


End file.
